Percy Jackson And The Olympians:Fountain Of Youth
by GunnN
Summary: Used to be called  The Prophecy  With the gods and camp-halfblood against him how will Percy find and help Thalia? How will he lead his group of eight across the world? Will the eight fall to there fates or will they rise victorious? On Haitus. Sorry :/
1. I Love You

Percy Jackson and the Olympians-The Prophecy

By Nick Gunn

It was the perfect night. All the campers were sitting by the fire listening to Chiron's old War stories. I was content enough having Annabeth snuggled up against me in the blanket my mother had made me.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice had caught me by surprise. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

I was hesitant to answer. "Well…um."I thought about what I was going to say for a couple seconds, and then I decide that here...Around everyone wasn't the right place.

"Annabeth can you follow me? Just for a couple minutes? I need to talk to you about something."I took her hand and helped her up without grabbing any of the camper's attention. I saw Grover look over at us but he quickly averted his gaze when I shook my head briefly.

I walked Annabeth all the way to my cabin, it was a cold night and she still had the sea blue blanket around her arms. I don't know why but she looked more beautiful than ever tonight. After a short walk past the cabin's I brought her next to the dock near the lake and sat her down. She looked at me wearily "Percy? What's this all about? Its freezing can't we just get back to the fire?"

"No Annabeth" I smiled. "I brought you down here for a reason."

"Oh" she smiled. "And what would that be."

"Annabeth…" I looked into her I eyes and felt at home. "Just hear me out."

Annabeth got a confused look on her face. "ok well I'm listening sea we---." I kissed her quickly before she could finish the remark.

"Annabeth…I." why couldn't I say it? The words sounded so simple in my head. Why couldn't I tell her?

"What? Do you love me Percy Jackson?" she said, giggling behind her breath. She formed a gigantic smile. It took me a few long seconds to realize she was messing with me.

"Um...Annabeth." She looked slightly dumb founded."

Yes, I do love you." I stared at her for a half second and kissed her. She pushed me away abruptly.

"Uh Percy. Really?" She started getting Teary-Eyed fast. Automatically I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"I'm really sorry Ann."

She looked up at me with a smiley on her face. "Don't be! Percy." She grabbed my hand and pressed it against her face. My fingers tingled with her touch. "I've been stuck her at this camp for so long…my dad and I aren't close, and I've had to tough it out for as long as I can remember. I love you to."

Surprised I sighed with relief. "Oh my gods Annabeth! You really scared me for a second!" We both started laughing and I hugged her. It was nice to feel her warmth in the freezing weather.

"Percy?" she muttered under her breath. "Are things going to be this good much longer?"

"What do you mean?" I answered.

"I mean, that it's been Quite a while sense Rachael's prophecy." She put her head on my chest on took a deep breath. "I'm tired of fighting Percy…can the gods just take things into their own hands?"

"Annabeth you know they can't interfere with our problems, we have to do these things on our own. I know exactly what you're saying to. We lost so many campers last year…"

"Well, Percy I guess we should head back to the fire pit before Chiron notices were gone."

"Agreed." I stated, know that our talk would have to wait till we could have each other's undivided attention.

Once we arrived at the sight everyone was gone…or so we thought. There sat Chiron with Grover.

"Were exactly have the two of you been Mr. Jackson?" Chiron said in a deep voice.

Annabeth quickly butted in before I could say anything. "We thought we had seen someone around the cabins and we went to go check it out."

I could tell Chiron didn't believe her but he was proud of her quick thinking. "I recommend that you all get back to your cabins its well past curfew."

We all agreed with Chiron, Annabeth and I started giggling under our breathes when Chiron was out of ears shot.

"So G-man." I said. "Why didn't you have our backs there?"

"I figured the two of you could handle it yourselves" he stated with a smug look on his face.

"Well I always have a plan Grover" Annabeth smiled. "You should know that pretty well by now."

We all laughed. We could see our cabins a few yards away now. I headed towards Annabeth's cabin first to say goodnight. "Annabeth, I had fun tonight" I said in a quite happy tone.

"Same here Percy" she smiled back at me. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, which turned into a few minutes.

"I love you Annabeth. I'll see you in the morning." I could feel myself blushing; fortunately all the lights were out in her cabin, so it wasn't noticeable.

"I love you to Percy; get a good night's sleep we can talk in the morning." She kissed me on the cheek and playfully shoved me away. Unfortunately I didn't playfully trip over the rock in front of me. Annabeth giggled and walked into her cabin.

I caught back up with Grover and we walked silently for a couple of minutes until he broke the silence. "So did you tell her man?"

I kind of felt my brain skip a pace or two and then catch back on track. "Tell her what?" I asked really trying to avoid conversation.

"Ah Percy! Don't be like that you can tell me anything.

I hesitated for a couple of seconds and then realized that telling him the truth couldn't cause any problems. "Yes, I told her." I blushed the second time that night. Why was I so nervous? Or was the word embarrassed?

"I'm happy for you Percy; I'll see you tomorrow; we're at your cabin." Grover said.

I walked in and waved good bye to Grover, closing the door behind me. I flopped down in my bed and listened to the water flow, my thoughts quickly started to drift as I realized I was in much need of sleep. I felt my eyes flutter shut as I drifted into nothingness.


	2. A New DemiGod

Chapter Two

"Percy." Someone whispered into my ear. "Wake up"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Annabeth's face right above mine. Her hair was resting on my chest. I hadn't been woken up by anyone sense I went to go see my mother during the summer. It was kind of nice. Then it hit me.

"Annabeth how did you get in here you know we're not supposed to be in each other's cabins!

"I know, I know Percy. But I felt like I had to see you, I missed you." She said smiling her gorgeous smile at me. "Is that ok?"

"Of course that's fine Annabeth." I laughed. "I just thought you could wait till I had gotten myself ready for the day." I felt a little embarrassed I'm sure my hair was a mess and I haven't even gotten to brush my teeth yet.

"Well…I can leave if you want?" she said timidly.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds feeling bad. "No, its fine. Let me through some clothes on and we can talk ok?"

She smiled crookedly knowing that she got what she had wanted. "Good. Try to hurry up. Nico and thalia are back."

I ran into the bathroom, on the way grabbing my camp shirt and some jeans. I hastily cleaned myself up. When I walked out Annabeth was sleeping in a chair Tyson had made me. It was big enough for two and it looked decent. He made it out of left over bronze and threw some shells into it to make it match the cabin.

I shook Annabeth's shoulder gently. "I'm ready. Do you have everything you need?"

She looked pretty dazed but then she realized what I was saying. She put her hair in a pony tail. "Yeah I'm excited to see Thalia and Nico."

"Well than let's get going" I said as I open the door for her to walk out. "I don't want to keep them waiting they can both tend to get impatient."

As Annabeth and I approached the Big House we were able to see a handful of people most of them Artemis and her hunters. I hadn't realized it wasn't just Thalia. We reached the patio and that's when Thalia came into sight.

Thalia came running at us. "Annabeth, Percy! I missed you guys so much. We've all been working extremely hard…and we have some interesting news."

As curious as I was, I was just happy to see Thalia again. "Where's Nico?" I asked.

"Oh...Um I think he's in the Big House with Dionysius, they asked not to be bothered." Thalia stated. "But I do have a special person for you to meet. She's really unique Percy. Her name is Amari."

I raised my eyebrows. "Hmm sounds like fun where is she?"

Dionysius just called her into the big house can I walk with you? I kind of want to talk to Percy alone Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and walked off to talk to some of the hunters. I figured she'd go off and describe battle techniques and stagey she wouldn't need me anytime soon.

"So what's up Thalia?" I asked.

Thalia looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not all that sure Percy. This demi-god we found is different. We don't know who her parent is. She has abilities that we've never seen before."

We stopped walking for a couple minutes and decided to sit down. "Like what? I mean I'm sure it's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid" she said. "But I'm curious, I mean about Rachael's prophecy. What if she's one of the demi-gods from her prophecy? We just got done fighting we don't need another war."

"I know" I said. "But I'm ready for whatever is necessary."

Thalia nodded and explained that I should go meet her. I summed her up on everything that had happened sense she left…well almost everything except for what had been going on between Annabeth and I. she'd have to figure that out on her own. We met up with Annabeth and braced ourselves for what was inside the Big House.


	3. Capture The Flag!

Chapter 3

Ya know that feeling you get when you're not afraid but unsure? Well that's the feeling Annabeth, Thalia, and I had. As we pushed open the doors to the Big House we all huddled together like a couple of little kids at a scary movie. Thalia pushed me in front of her and Annabeth once she spotted Amari. I couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous she had long blonde hair and a nice complexion.

"Who are they" Amari stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Amari, This is Percy and Annabeth. I brought them here to meet you." Said Thalia. "I'm sure Percy would love to talk to you."

"And what about me?" A voice came from the dark part of the room. "I've got something important to talk about Percy."

"To late Nico." Thalia said. "I beat you to it."

Nico mumbled under his breath and decided to take a seat. "Well the I guess we can all just have a meeting here."

"Are you sure Amari's ready for that" I stated. "She _IS_ new here and we don't want to scare her off?" I couldn't believe Nico was trying to get into this girls head so fast. What didn't he like about her?

"No. Please, we can have a…meeting I'm actually curious. And why would I want to leave this place the fields are beautiful…except for the black scar in the land…that's a bit ugly. But on the bright side you have gorgeous strawberry fields!"

We all looked at Nico. I could tell he was annoyed at the mentioning of the artwork he had left at camp half-blood.

"Well I guess we should get started on this meeting." I sighed "What is this about Nico?"

"I need to know if she's trustworthy" he said. "I don't want her stabbing us in the back. One was enough to deal with."

Annabeth scooted her chair next to mine and grabbed my hand. While in the mean time Thalia did exactly what I didn't want her to do she saw the intimacy between Annabeth and I. I shrugged it off and asked Nico to move on to the next subject.

"Ok. Amari, do you know who your mother is?" Nico Asked suspiciously.

"Well" she said. "My mom left when I was little so I don't know who or where she is."

Nico looked down at his twiddling thumbs. "Sounds…normal. Has anything weird happened to you lately?" he asked. What was up with all the questions I thought to myself?

"Well" she said. " I have been getting attacked by monsters…and I seem to be gl—"

The door swung open and in walked Dionysius from the confines of the Big House. "I need some sleep so if you don't mind there's a capture the flag game going on outside. Please for the sake of the gods leave." And with that we were all forced out of the house.

"Annabeth take Amari to the armory get her ready for CTF." Thalia said. "I want to talk to Percy."

Annabeth sighed and then jumped in front of me. She grazed her lips across mine and my brain tingled.

"Hey!" Thalia Shouted. "Get going Annabeth." Annabeth stuck her tongue back at Thalia and walked away with Nico and Amari. I watched her walk away with a smile on my face.

"Hey Squid Barf" Thalia said. "Don't stare! Why didn't you two tell me there was a thing? She's practically my sister!"

"Um…I….I…um…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I looked into Thalia electric blue eyes and that's when I knew it…..Percy Jackson was in a world of shit…

Once Thalia and I met up with the others Chiron decided that the hunters would face the demi-gods. I think he was hoping to discover some of Amari's abilities but it didn't kick in that fast did it. Not unless she was put into a dangerous situation.

Luckily Annabeth, Amari, and I were sent to retrieve the flag. This was going to be harder than ever because the huntresses knew what they were doing and they knew how to do it. We all slipped on our helps and explained the rules to Amari; this was going to be a rough night.


	4. A Blinding Revelation

Chapter 4

As the siren rang we all braced ourselves ready for an attack. We waited for a couple minutes before charging, the huntresses were brilliant and talented we didn't want to be defeated to easily.

As soon as we figured it was safe we started to forward up the hill. Annabeth, Amari, three campers from the Ares cabin, and I made a sprint for the bushes.

One foot after another I thought to myself we can win. "Stop!" I whispered. "I hear something." as I said that an arrow whizzed past my helmet, hitting the Ares camper behind me. He flew back a couple feet as the blue arrow blasted against his chest sending an electric pulse threw his body temporarily paralyzing him. At that moment I knew it was Thalia. "Run!"I shouted to my assault team. "We need to find cover!"

Annabeth grabbed a dazed Amari who was still shocked by the noise of Thalia deadly arrow. "Come on!" Annabeth yelled "get up were getting killed out here!"

Another arrow skimmed above my head was she trying to kill me I thought? Is she really that mad? She's worse than Athena herself! The camper behind me yelled in pain as the arrow caught a chink in his armor and pierced his leg the arrow then boomed and hit the Ares girl next to him immobilizing them both. Great I thought it's the three of us left.

We found some cover behind some pine trees. As soon as we were out of sight the booming arrows had stopped. Short after a hunter appeared behind a few shrubs, she was getting ready to through a net at a camper from the Athena cabin. I couldn't tell who the boy was but I knew now was the chance.

"Amari" I said. "Take one of Annabeth's knifes and capture the huntress."

She stared at me for a second and unsheathed Annabeth's knife. "I'm on it" she said uneasily.

Amari slowly crept up on the huntress as she pulled the net out of her bag. Amari sprung foreword only to be thrown the gowned. The huntress had heard her and embarrassed the attack. The huntress who I could now tell was Thalia pulled her sword on Amari and put it in the air. Amari rose her hands in defense what surprised us all is that her hands started glowing brightly. Thalia had to cover her eyes; unable to see anything. Out of no were I heard a sound that nearly deafened me, it was like glass was being shattered into an electric guitar amp. Annabeth and I watched in amazement as Thalia was viciously thrown into the shrubs she was taking cover next to. Annabeth stared at Amari in awe. The Athena camper started cheering.

"What did you do" Annabeth yelled fascinated. I'm sure she couldn't hear ether.

"I don't know" Amari said surprised I just threw the light at her like I didn't want it. I was just trying to blind her for a second so I could get up. I didn't mean to hurt her."

As we were listening something amazing happened. Annabeth started tugging my armor to point something out. There was something glowing above Amari's head. She'd been accepted by her parent! The only thing that was disappointing is that neither of us had seen the crest above her head or so I thought when Annabeth stated "she's a daughter of Herema!"

Annabeth explained who Herema was and what her purpose was; she was the goddess of light. Apparently no relations to Apollo thank the gods.

Chiron came into eyes view. We all looked at him wondering what was going on.

"This game is over I want to talk to the three of you. "And you to Thalia" he stated. "Get up."


	5. On Our Way

Chapter 6

The handful of us dashed for the fire pits around the cabins. "Now listen to me children" Chiron whispered under his breath. "There's no time to confront Rachael for a prophecy. Technically this is just a mission but Dionysius wouldn't hear me out." He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had followed us. Apparently not. "Now listen to me carefully I will only say this once then the four of you will have to be off before midnight. There is a half-blood that I've been watching for some time. Like Amari I was unsure of his powers. You'll find Demitri Viola out of Country. I've already booked your flights to Germany; from there you'll take a train to Florence."

"What about Nico?" Amari stated. "Is he not coming?"

"I'm afraid not" Annabeth whispered. "He doesn't trust you and that could kind of screw with our mission…so, yeah!"

"Ok…well let's focus with what's on hand. When do we leave Chiron?" Thalia insisted.

"As soon as you gather your bags. I informed Artemis that you were doing me a favor. The van is waiting to drive you to the airport so hurry up!"

Amari paired with Thalia and Annabeth with me. We then divided to go pack our bags. The night was just a rush. The other campers were still playing CTF so it was easy to go in and out of the cabins without any questions. This demi god must be important if were flying to Florence I thought. I wonder what his abilities are…I was cut of in mid thought by Annabeth.

"Percy! Stop twiddling your thumbs and hurry up the rest of us are all ready!" She looked back at the others signaling for them to run to the van.

"I'm ready" I sighed. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to see camp for a while. I slipped on my wrist watch of awesomeness that Tyson had made me and I ran out the door with Annabeth hand in hand.

Once we arrived at the airport our terminal wasn't hard to find. The only problem was getting past security or so we thought but our items must have been concealed by the mist. We ran into line showing the guards our passports. I thought about Zeus zapping me out of the sky but the only person I had to worry about lately was Thalia. We all boarded the plane and grabbed our seats quickly; the flight was going to be a long one…around twenty hours. :[…

Annabeth grabbed the seat next to me and passed out before the plane got off the run way. Amari and Thalia sat behind us. "Aw. Aren't they just so cute Thalia?" Amari Teased in a cute voice.

I grinned but it quickly turned into a frown when I felt Thalia's eyes blazing into the back of my head.

"Yes…" Thalia growled "gorgeous" I could hear her teeth grinding.

Because of the way she was acting I spread my arms far into the air and made the smooth guy move on a sleeping Annabeth. "Ah I'm so tired" I fake yawned, trying to get Thalia a little more pissed. As I put my arms around Annabeth, Thalia put her hand over my mouth. She inched up closer to the back of my head and unsheathed her knife only to put it up against my thought.

"Don't think about it sea weed brain" for some reason unknown it didn't sound as comforting as when Thalia had said it….

I mumbled something that sounded a little like the words "Shit!" And "Please let me go…"

I lifted my arm up off of Annabeth's should and Thalia whispered into my ear…"Damn Straight."

I looked back a couple seconds after she released me. SHE HAD A HUGE SMILE ON HER FACE! (DUN-DUN-DUN sorry a little hyper ha-ha….)

I wasn't amused that she got what she wanted so I just looked over at Ann's beautiful face…except for the fact that it was turning red I was shocked until she started laughing.

I just ignored her and mumbled that "it wasn't funny." Tonight was going to be a long one….


	6. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 6

**Sorry about my last chapter I was pretty tired when I wrote it ha-ha.**

**I'm going to try to make it up to you with this chapter. :D**

I tugged on Annabeth's jacket sleeve. I'd never seen her wear a leather jacket before, it actually made her blonde curly hair stand out a little more. "Annabeth, wake up." I whispered into her ear. "Were almost there."

She looked up at me looking more tired than I did after my battle with Kronos. "Were almost in Mϋnich? This flight has taken forever."

"Yeah, I know. Now all you have to look forward to is the 4 hour train ride to Firenze (Florence)." I laughed at her.

She put her hand on my chest. "So Percy, we never got to finish talking… ya know when you told me that you loved me?" I nodded with understanding.

"I can tell that this isn't going to lead to something good Percy. Why are we sending demi-gods out to capture other demi-gods? That's a satyr's job."

"I know Annabeth" I looked into hers eyes. "But Chiron asked us to do this so let's just help. Ok?"

She threw up her arms in frustration "You're not understanding me Percy! What if this turns into another war? I don't want to lose anyone else! I love you, do you know how badly it would hurt if I lost you?"

I just looked into her eyes unable to say anything. I hadn't given it much thought. I mean id walked into the river Styx last year and have been invulnerable to pretty much everything sense then. I decided to comfort her in the best way I could. I wrapped my arms around her and just sat there for a couple seconds realizing how much she cared about me.

She clenched my jacket with her hand and tried to spit a couple of words out threw some sobs. "I've… already lost…Luke, Percy. She mumbled into my chest. "I can't…lose you…to."

"Nothing's going to happen to me Ann." I held her tighter. "Nothing's going to separate me from you. I promise with all my heart. I'm for you" I meant this with all my heart if Annabeth loved me this much I wasn't going to let her down.

"Should I wake thalia up?" a voice sounded behind us. "I didn't mean to interrupt but were about to land and I figured we couldn't just leave her here."

It was Amari. As much as I wanted to disagree with her I told her to wake the sleeping beast... _too much_? I thought to myself. Na she deserved it. Annabeth released herself from my hug and wiped her eyes. I should check my bag Percy. I wanted to object, I need to finish talking to her. _How was it that we always got cut off in mid conversation?_

Once we all got off the plane we had immediate orders to get on the train straight to Italy. We were to find a hotel and spy on Demitri viola for a few days. Convince him to come to camp half-blood. Once we were out of the airport we didn't know what we were doing.

Amari then pointed us in the direction we needed to go. "Bahnhof" she said. It means train station. The sign across the street pointed towards the south end of Mϋnich.

We walked about three thirds of a mile until we reached the station. Once we got there I started searching my bags for the money I needed I started unzipping pockets and found a picture of Mrs. O'Leary and I, I grinned at the thought of myself not cleaning my bags out before I came.

Thalia got impatient and pulled some euros out of her pocket. "Where'd you get those?" I asked

She looked over at me and stuck her tongue out. "That's for me to know and you to figure out squid barf."

Annabeth put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "It's ok Percy. I tried to talk to her about easing up on you but she didn't seem to care." Annabeth looked over at Thalia who shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the station attendant.

We all stared as the old man asked Thalia if he could speak to the blonde girl wearing blue. Amari assured us that we didn't need to follow her and that if anything happened she could take care of herself. She walked towards the attendant slowly. She was prepared for the worst. We weren't sure what to do from the distance we could no longer hear the two talking because of the train approaching but we were ready to spring into action at any given moment.

I had riptide in my hand and my finger on the clicker when suddenly Amari ran back to us with a glistening smile on her face. "He told me that the tickets were reserved for us in my name by a man named Deadalus!" Annabeth and I grinned at each other figuring that he was ahead on his road work on the underworld, so he'd give us a hand.

We all jumped on the train and grabbed our seats embarrassing ourselves for the long ride. Annabeth walked into the same small cabin that I did. I had something on my mind. "I'm sorry…"I mumbled under my breath.

"For what Percy?" she smiled.

"I…" I felt myself about ready to cry I felt bad for causing Annabeth all the grief. "I'm sorry…that I killed Luke."

" I love you Percy it wasn't your fault Kronos killed Luke, not you." She looked deeply into my eyes.

"if I could have convinced him that Hermes loved him than he wouldn't have fallen for Kronos, he wouldn't be dead." Tears were now streaming from my face. I couldn't use any of the power I had left to keep them from spilling out of my eyes. It just took up to much energy.

Annabeth grasped my hand a little bit tighter. I started sobbing. This isn't your doing Percy. Luke sacrificed himself for Olympus, for us Percy!

I couldn't believe that I knew that this was my doing Luke was gone because of me. I was the cause of Annabeth's grieving. I had to convince Annabeth that I was ok.

"Thanks" I put on a fake smile. "I love you. So wise girl are you ready to go to bed?"

She looked into my eyes for a couple of seconds and pressed her lips against mine. I was taken by surprise, id never been in a situation like this. She then pushed me against the butt of the seat climbing on top of me. She bent down and kissed my deeply.

I pulled away for a second. "Are you sure about this Annabeth?" I said trying to stall. "I mean aren't you afraid your mom will find out?"

"NO!" she laughed "I couldn't give a shit what my mom knows and doesn't know Percy."

I didn't want to do this. Not here and not now.

"I don't know about this Ann" I said a little uncomfortable.

"Why?" she smiled bending down. She kissed me with a twist this time I felt her tongue flick across the tip of mine.

I tried getting up but I felt a bit mesmerized. When I found the will to move I pushed Annabeth off of me. I stormed out of the cabin a little bit angry shed taken advantage of me

I slammed our door on the way out most likely in front of Annabeth's face. I was almost down the hall when the cabin door crashed open.

"Percy" Annabeth said between sobs. "Is it me?"

I hadn't known what to say so I decided not to do anything. I formed I tight grip on the door handle and flung the door open. I heard Annabeth drop to the floor on her knees. I automatically felt horrible. I kept on walking in need of fresh air.


	7. Eve's Dropping On Closed Doors

Chapter 7

I walked out onto the tiny balcony ledge of the cart. What was going on with me? Any other night and I would have enjoyed what had been going on back there. I tried to calm myself down, I let the breeze of the speeding train blow threw my hair. Ever sense I… killed Luke my nerves have been racking.

"Well Mr. Jackson" A velvety voice rippled through the night air. "That defiantly wasn't romantic…I'm disappointed in you." It was Aphrodite.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone let alone a god. I Rolled my eyes "Leave me be Aphrodite, what happens between Annabeth and I isn't any of your business."

She Chuckled. "Oh but Percy it is my business, I'm the goddess of love and beauty." She walked up behind me almost breathing on my neck. Athena's not happy with the little scene that just happened back there. That's why I'm here to solve the problem. If you do as I say you can keep Annabeth."

I considered agreeing with the goddess. "There's always something I have to do in return." I stated.

"We'll talk about that later Percy. All I'm worried about is not having the two of you exceeding Helena and Paris." She stepped a couple of feet back and I turned around.

"What's that?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's a head piece Percy." She got a fiery look in her eyes. "Listen to what I'm saying Percy for this will determine the fate of your relationship."

I opened the door to the inside of our cabin. I saw Annabeth curled up in my blue blanket sitting in the seat looking out the window.

"_Now perc, you're going to have to be sensitive ok? Can you do this on your own?" _

"yeah" I whispered.

At the sound of my voice Annabeth looked up at me. "Hey" I mumbled. I really felt bad I could have been more subtle with the way I did things before.

"Hi" she said. There was no sign of happiness in her voice.

I stared down at my converse, my hands were shaking. I shuffled over to where Annabeth was sitting and she moved her legs to form a spot on the seat for me. I looked into her cold grey eyes. "I'm sorry." I stated.

"I didn't mean to upset you Percy." She kept on looking out the window.

"_No Percy, don't accept that. Tell her it's your fault. Tell Annabeth that you love her…um you just didn't know what you were talking about it was a long day…"_

I sighed. Lying wasn't going to be easy I still had a temper and even though I did love Annabeth. Taking the blame wasn't something I liked to do.

"Annabeth" I frowned. "I can be… a dick sometimes; you know that… this prophecy has gotten everyone on edge. Especially after losing Luke…" I gritted my teeth at the last sentence. "I'm just trying to say that you didn't do anything wrong and this is my fall. I've cause you so much grief these past two years Ann. I'm not going to do it anymore. I want to be the right guy for you, I love you." I smiled.

Annabeth put a smile on her face and stood up. "I'm ready to go to bed Percy." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She had the blanket…our blanket draped around her shoulders. She hugged me and we headed for the bed on the other side of the cabin.

We both wanted to change for bed so we made the agreement to turn to the wall when the other switched clothes. Annabeth grabbed her bags out from underneath the bed and pulled out a pair of sea blue pajamas. I smiled because I could tell I was rubbing off on her.

"Turn around Percy!" she giggled. "if you sneak a peek your gonna regret it!"

I laughed and turned around the thought of peeking was pretty tempting. Oh hell I thought she won't see me. I tilted me head to the side to see what I could. She had her jeans around her thighs and looked up at me. SHIT! I thought to myself. Annabeth freaked out and tried to run at me…she kind of fell. Ha-ha.

"Percy Jackson!" she yelled. Her cheeks were now bright red.

I laughed "Sorry!" this was awkward but pretty funny at the same time.

I stared into her eyes and she starred back into mine. I kissed her and I put some meaning into it. She finished taking her pants off and walked over to the light switch. Annabeth walked back to me and put her arms around me, her lips pressed against mine and for the first time in a long time I felt at home. We fell back onto the bed and I had a grin on my face the whole time.

Annabeth had started unbuttoning my shirt when I heard a voice inside of my head. "I think I'll go for now Percy…you to have fun." I heard a giggle and a little buzz. Oh no! I thought to myself Did Aphrodite hear all of that?!?! the ear piece she had given me then disappeared. I smiled and Annabeth and I continued.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Wake up!" Thalia yelled.

Oh my gods! I thought to myself I tried getting up to open the door but I was entangled in the sheets. I fell off of the bed. Woe is the life of Annabeth Chase I thought. I got up and opened the door.

There stood Thalia with her mouth wide open. "Hey" I said trying to keep the grin off of my face.

"Why are you wearing Percy's shirt!" she demanded. I closed the door in her face as fast as possible and locked it.

"Percy!" I whispered "wake up sea weed brain!"

He wiped his eyes and sat up. He stared at me for a second and then at his bare chest. "Wait a sec." he mumbled. "why are you wearing my shir—" he stared and his eyes got wide. "Your moms going to be pissed!" he said louder than I wanted him to.

"_Percy's in there too!" Thalia yelled. "I'm so telling Poseidon and Athena!_

"Shut up!" We both yelled back.

I threw on a pair of pants. And got into Percy's bag pulling out a camp half-blood T.his favorite. I told him to hurry and put it on. I'd try to calm thalia down and meet him outside.


	8. My Love My Life

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**I do happen to own Demitri viola though! (you haven't met him yet!)  
Amari belongs to-WhyDoYouCare  
Carrissa belongs to-Pickle Daisy**

**Thanks to you guys my story is all that more entertaining **

**Annabeth's POV:**

I looked back at Percy who was slipping the camp half-blood T over his head. "Can you handle yourself sea weed brain?" I teased.

"Yeah I think I got this." He tried to put the shirt on but fell off the bed.

"Sure you do" I laughed.

I opened the door only to see a pissed off Thalia standing in my way. "What's going on?" I asked

"Don't do mess with me I know you had sex with Percy! You better have used protection! I can't believe you did it…with Percy! How stupid are you I thought you were wise girl!" she threw her arms up in the air.

"It's none of your business what we did and didn't do Thalia! I yelled at her, inches away from her face. "I'm not the little girl you and Luke found anymore! I grew up and you should to, realize that Luke's gone!" I instantly regretted the words the drifted out of my mouth.

Thalia stood silently for a couple seconds I saw a tear run down the side of her face. "I'm a huntress Annabeth, I'm not allowed to fall in love…but I did. Percy took that love away from me. I have to live forever Annabeth! I have to live alone for a decision I made all because the gods can't keep their affairs out of our somewhat normal lives! I see now why Luke left us he wanted to make our lives better!"

I heard the door behind me open it was Percy. Annabeth got a look of hatred in her eyes. An announcement was blared over the intercom and the train stopped.

**Percy's POV:**

I opened the door to the cabin upon hearing Annabeth and Thalia yelling. I looked above Annabeth's head to see Thalia glaring at me. She made a gesture with her hand and Annabeth screamed

"No! Thalia don't!" The room went black and Thalia's arm started to crackle.

In a quick second the daughter of Zeus lunged at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I reached towards my pocket but Thalia had stopped. She looked at Annabeth and then at me with a look of horror on her face. She ran out of the cabin and out of sight.

"Are you ok Annabeth?" I asked hastily.

"Perc-" she fell to the ground clutching her chest. I summed up what had happened in a second and kneeled to the ground next to Annabeth who was bleeding violently.

"Help!" I screamed. "Gods! somebody please help!"

Amari walked out of her cabin and stood in the door way with awe. She rushed to my side in the small hallway.

"Is there anything you can do?!" I pleaded. "Please help her!"

"There's nothing I can do Percy...I…ill go get help, where's Thalia?"

"She did this!" I yelled. "Just go get someone!" I cried.

Amari ran out of the cabin as fast as she could. I looked down at Annabeth

"Ann, listen to me! Wake up please!" tears were streaming down my face now. I can't lose her I love her to much I need her. I took in a gasp of air, I could barely breath my lungs were restricted to a small amount of air. "Please Annabeth, I love you! Well make it through this I promise! Just stay with me ok?" I cradled my dying girlfriend in my arms. This isn't happening I thought to myself. "I'm going to get you through this." I pleaded with the girl in my arms. Her beautiful blonde curly hair was now tattered in a puddle of red.

Annabeth cough and a little bit of blood came up. "P…ercy?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you… Don't cry…but I…" she coughed up a little more blood. "Don't think…I'm…Going to make it. The grip around my hand loosened up.

"Don't say that Wise Girl!" I clenched her hand. "You can't die, I won't let you!" Tears were now falling from both are faces. My heart was frozen in moment of distraught. Annabeth used the little strength she had to brace herself up against me.

I put my arms around her hugging her fiercely. I wasn't letting go. "Hades…can't have you…" I whispered into her ear. "How can I…help you Ann? Tell me…"

She didn't say anything. Annabeth didn't have the energy. I pulled her away an inch or so to see her face. I whipped the blood from her lips and kissed her. "Wake up…" I pressed my forehead against hers. Wake up…wake up!" I screamed.

She was gone…I laid her across the floor of the cramped cabin. I felt my pocket for riptide. There it was…I pulled it out and stared at it. "I can't live without you Annabeth." I whispered to her body. She was still beautiful lying there. I clicked Anklusmos and watched it shine with brilliance. I pressed the tip of riptide to my chest. I was shaking violently. I applied pressure and pierced skin. I breathed out softly and accepted the pain. I looked up and heard the intercom buzz a message in Italian. I made a lengthy shove against riptide and I saw my world black out.

**Amari's POV:**

"Percy!" I screamed as I jumped onto the slowly moving train I grabbed the girl's hand that was running alongside me. "I found!—"I stared into the red hallway and screamed. "Hurry up! Do something!" I could believe what I was looking at.

"We need to get them off of this train!" Carrissa Screamed. Her deep red auburn hair skimming across my face as she ran passed me. "I'll pick up the boy and you get the girl!"

Once we jumped of the train Carrissa told me to follow her into the streets Florence. "Annabeth was heavy but I was also not as tall at her. I ran behind Carrissa who was keeping a good pace even with Percy on her back. "Keep on running!" yelled. "Were just about there, a little farther!"

We ran through the dark scary streets with haste I knew Percy and Annabeth didn't have much time left to live so I reverted to pushing myself further than I could go. On the way to were ever we were going Carrissa yelled for me to stop. She slung Percy over one of her shoulders and planted her feet in a special way to embrace the dead weight. She then placed her hand on the door and spoke something that sounded like ancient Greek. A symbol appeared over the door it looked familiar and I just stared at it. It had looked like a glowing blue triangle **Δ. **It was Deadalus' delta! Annabeth had told me about this! I ran inside knowing that when I walked into the labyrinth I could possibly never make it out.

Carissa pulled out an object from her skinny jeans but I couldn't see what it was. "Just follow me ok?" she was out of breath but she was determined to help us. We must have walked thru the damp dark confines of the labyrinth for what seemed a few minutes but when we found our way out light shined into my eyes and I winced. "Were are we!" I half yelled.

Carrissa looked back at me. "Were in Greece." She smiled. "Camp is just around the corner."

"Camp?" I mumbled

"Not enough time. Keep on running!" I heard her voice boom.

We ran until my legs could no longer carry me. I hadn't run this much in my life…but these two people were my family now. Fortunately we were at the camps door. My dyslexia kicked as campers took Annabeth from me. The sign overhead read "Royal keep." I rolled onto my back and took in a deep breath closing my eyes.

**LOL. Man this is the best cliff hanger I've done! You guys go ahead and read it once I reach twenty five reviews ill post the chapter! Wouldn't you like that? Press the button below to earn your next chapter I promise it'll be better than this one.**


	9. Camp Royal

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians are Rick Riordans  
Ask for more info!

**Wow thanks for all the comments guys! :D**

**Lol well here goes I guess, sorry I couldn't post sooner (girl problems) and a concert!**

**Congrats Destrroyerboy for being the 25****th**** comment!**

**I got a comment which had stated that Percy was invincible from taking a dive in the river Styx…I had forget about this the second I was writing, and for that I'm incredibly sorry. I thought I would give all of you the liberty of what I meant to happen:**

**Percy took Anklusmos out of his jeans pocket and pressed the hilt of the golden pen against his lower back. He clicked the pen having riptide stab him! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Amari's POV: **

A breeze scrapped across the tip of my nose. The smell is what really got my attention. It was…the smell of sea weed, the smell the new tide brought to the shores. I took a deep breath in enjoying the moment of peace I had. As I was about to go back to sleep the tiniest part of my brain was tugging at my conscience. "_Percy…Annabeth." _My eyes then jutted open remembering the friends that could be…no I blocked the thought from my head and pushed myself off of the rugged terrain I had been placed on. Someone had changed my clothes; I was wearing sweat pants and a new camp shirt. "Camp Royal" it read across my chest. Great I thought, what have I gotten myself into?

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up covered in sweat from head to toe. I sat in bed for a moment remembering the vivid dream I had…If it even was a dream. I threw the sheets of my burning body and onto the lower half of my bed. The moon was shining onto the floor making a pleasant array of colors that shined off of the black marble floor. I shuffled towards the bathroom catching a glimpse of myself in the fountain used for iris messaging. I stared deep into the fountain pondering my thoughts.

Even though I was outraged that they didn't sneak me out of camp to accompany them on their quest they were still my friends. I grabbed a coin from the bottom of the fountain and spoke. "Oh goddess accept my offering." I flipped the coin back into the fountain nonchalantly. To my surprise something appeared, I had been trying to reach them for the past three days now but all I got was a Greek messaging machine. I looked closer at the image in front of me, cradling my eyes from any light from the outside world that would interfere with my vision.

What I saw got my attention. A sign which read "Camp Royal" flashed across the screen disappearing as fast as it came. Then what I saw horrified me. Percy…Cradling Annabeth in his arms. There was blood everywhere. I waved my fingers through the image I didn't need to see more. I grabbed my jacket hanging on the wall next to my bed. I made a mad dash for the big house in need of Chiron.

**Thalia's POV:**

"_What did you do?"_ I thought to myself. "_You killed Annabeth!" _I didn't mean to I agreed with the settled part of my brain. I looked up into the sky admiring the beauty of the dazzling sunset. I let my thoughts drift off into the cold Italian air. I considered going back and pleading with Percy for his apology but I couldn't get past the hatred I had for him. I picked my bow up from the dew stained grass and slung it across my shoulder. I had a plan even Kronos would be proud of. I remember Lady Artemis telling the huntresses and I of something called the fountain of youth.

**Amari's POV:**

I pushed my hand across the green fabric that was keeping my tent together. I took a step outside and was breathless. This camp was gigantic I'd never seen anything like this in my life. Tents were scattered miles down a long plain of land eventually leading to a ledge which presented a miraculous view of the ocean protecting Greece. I took a few more steps out of my tent admiring the scenery. I heard a voice which had startled me greatly.

"Amari…" a girl spoke smoothly.

I spun around only to see Carrissa. "Yes?" I spoke wearily.

"Your friends need you…there's only so much I could do. I'm sorry." Carrissa looked down at her Roman sandals and then back at me. "Follow me." She stated.

I followed Carrissa, but this time I was worried more than last time. Could she not help them? Could she only save Percy? That couldn't happen…he couldn't live without her. They loved each other so much. I felt my heart sink and my body turn to steal almost making it impossible to move…Almost.

Once we reached the medical tent I scouted everywhere for Percy and Annabeth. If I found one I would see the other. I thought to myself.

"There in the Intensive Care Unit, Amari." Carrissa turned around and whispered to me. "Follow me past the curtain."

We walked a couple of feet until we reached the curtain. "You can enter the room" Carrissa Stated. "Please don't stress Percy, we have him restrained."

I shuffled into the next room bracing myself for the pain.

**Percy's POV:**

I tugged on the leather braces wrapped around my wrists. I hadn't wanted to be saved…I wanted to die…I can't live without Annabeth. "Why am I being out through this!" I screamed. "Let me go! For the sake of the gods!" I cried. At that moment I saw a tall blonde girl with messy hair walk into the room. "Annabeth!" I cried. "You're alive!" tears of joy started streaming down my face. She was alive. I didn't care how I was happy to just see the love of my life again. Then she turned around…my heart crumpled and I wanted to kill myself. Maybe this time I would succeed. I screamed at the blonde to get out.

"Percy it's me! Amari!" Amari pleaded.

"I know I'm not Annabeth but we can save her with your help yesterday I talked with Carrissa, the girl who saved you two three days ago!" she yelled back at me trying to get my attention. Luckily for her she got it.

I listened to the two women in front of me; I was getting Annabeth back no matter what.

"I'm going to need some water." Both Carrissa and Amari considered what I said. Apparently I was on suicide watch. I was brought a bucket of water and Annabeth was wheeled in on a hammock next to me. I stared at her; she still had color in her face…but barley. I grabbed her hand and dipped mine into the bucket of water. Carrissa put her hand over Annabeth's chest and exhaled. I instantly felt a Jolt of energy being released threw the small of my back, the pain was excruciating. I started sweating and Carrissa fell to the ground. My eyes rolled to the back of my head the last thing I saw was Amari smiling and reaching for the girl standing up in her hammock. Annabeth….

**Well guys I tried but I'm tired and frustrated with my girl :( **

**Thanks for reading, please review ill post the next chapter soon but look out because tracks starting soon so stories may be brief or take some time to get posted.**


	10. Whats Said And Done

Chapter 10

**Annabeth's POV:**

My eyelids fluttered letting in small arrays of lights into the dark world I had just seen. I winced as I moved my left shoulder, the pain was bearable but it still hurt a lot. I could immediately tell I wasn't in a hospital; there were no needles, no nurses, or doctors at my side. I thought to myself for few moments…_why did Thalia do this_? I asked myself. _Where is she? _ I couldn't help feeling sorry for her…I hadn't known Luke's death had hurt her so much…or that she loved him. I wanted to feeling something else. Something pleasant were was Percy? The only thing I really felt was cool ocean air. I sat without opening my eyes, until I heard a voice.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" someone said. I understood the voice but couldn't recognize it. I tried getting up again but all I did was moan my chest ached so badly I wanted to cry. I toughed it up and withstood the pain. Sense the voices around me sounded friendly I decided to open my eyes. Above me was Amari, she bent down to hug me, I was then embraced by her tears.

"Annabeth! I was so afraid you were dead!"

**Nico's POV:**

I swung open the door to the Big House without bothering to knock. "Chiron!" I screamed. "I need to talk to you now!" I was panting but I had to get his attention. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I just stared at the corridor for a bit admiring the place also catching my breath for what I was about to say. The footsteps stopped and I questioned if I had been hearing things. I took shuffled forward only to get the Hades scared out of me. It was Mr. D…in nothing but underwear (I kid you not Underwear not boxers.) and an orange Hawaiian shirt with red flowers scattered across it. I apologized expecting to get yelled at but he stood there in mid snore….Dionysius sleep walked? I tip-toed across him to head for Chiron's room. Upon opening Chiron's door I had seen that he had fallen asleep in his wheel chair "he must have just crashed" I thought to myself.

I hated to do but it had to be done. "Chiron…" I whispered into the centaurs' ear.

His eyes sprung open, I guess I had startled him. He looked over at me and smiled. "Oh…Nico it's only you. What are you doing out of your cabin so late?"

I looked down at his wheelchair. "Annabeth's dead." I struggled to get the last part out but I had to…for Percy's sake.

**Percy's POV:**

I was about to slip out of consciousness but I stopped myself, I wanted to see Wise girl…I needed to. Before my eyes rolled to the back of my head I drain the last of the water out of the bucket to revitalize myself. I instantly felt new again but feeling good was the least of my concerns. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman in my life, with her hand over her heart. Words weren't coming out of my mouth I decided actions could get her attention. I went to go hug her but as soon as I sprung up I was put back down. I was still bound to the bed by leather braces. I wanted to hold Annabeth so badly I couldn't contain myself. I kept on jerking and pulling at the straps until one got loose enough for me to slip my hand out of. Jumping off of the bed I sprung at Annabeth going for an embracing hug.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was hit hard from behind. I raised my fist to hit my attacker because they had hit my arm which bumped into my chest. I released myself from the grip around myself to make a quick turn for an open view behind me. It was Percy I dove into his arms gripped tightly , id never been happier in my life to see Percy. He rested his head on my collar bone, even though the pain was unbearable I kept on holding on. My shirt started to dampen from his crying.

"Percy…it's ok I'm here now." I gently said trying to keep the sound of pain from my voice.

"I was…so scared Wise Girl…I thought I had lost…you." He was trying to speak between sobs. I started crying out of sorrow. What if he had lost me? What would he have done?

I released myself from his grip. "What happened to you Percy?" I was worried now.

He looked down, almost ashamed. "He…Stabbed himself Annabeth." Said Amari.

"Percy?" I turned to him. "Why?" small tears started falling from my eyes.

He didn't answer. I looked down at my new camp shirt…there were some stains around the area I was stabbed by Thalia. "No, no, no." I cried. "No Percy…Why!" I felt like hitting him now. He didn't have to try killing himself! "I love you Percy…" it was all I could say I was still shocked. I buried my head into his shoulders and started crying. Percy pulled my chin up and kissed me softly.

"You're here now…and that's all that matters." He smiled and kissed my nose. I felt drowsy. I closed my eyes and we laid back down on his bed. The last thing I remember was falling asleep to each others heartbeats.


	11. Thalia's Revenge

Chapter 11

I only own Demitri Viola!  
PJO belongs to Rick riordans unfortunately!

I gently opened my eyes to a massive fluff of blonde hair. I smiled and inhaled through my nose. I couldn't explain the relief I had to have Annabeth in my arms. While pondering my thoughts I looked over at Annabeth who seemed content just being curled up against me. She had a displeased look on her face though, I repositioned myself on the bed and she moaned. Annabeth scrunched her face and then it returned back to normal. I looked at her a second time and realized that I had been applying a bit of pressure on her shoulder.

When I figured I could get up without waking up Annabeth I slowly crept off of the bed, this then resulted in me landing in a bucket of water next to me and falling on the dirt floor. "It's all good" I thought to myself. "My neck broke my fall." I looked back at Annabeth who rolled over. She must have been absolutely exhausted because I hit the ground pretty hard and that bucket must have cracked. My eyes gazed the room wearily. I tried remembering what had happened last but most of it was a blur, I had no idea where I was. Sense Annabeth and I were unharmed I had figured that this place was safe. When heading for the outside of the tent I heard a voice.

"Your Percy Jackson right?" a smooth voice whispered.

I turned around to see a girl a little bit shorter than Annabeth across the tent. Her hair was auburn and her eyes where green, she looked familiar but I changed my thoughts to the moment on hand. "Yes. Who are you?" I whispered, remembering that Annabeth was still asleep.

The girl took a step towards me. "I'm Carrissa." She stated. She put out a hand towards me and I shook it.

"Um, nice to meet you." I mumbled. "Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"Well, of course." She smiled. "I don't want to be rude. You're at Camp Royal."

"Oh, so you're a demi god like us? I didn't know there were any other camps…" I asked.

"What's a demi god? Carrissa asked with immense curiosity.

I pondered my thoughts for a second, figuring out it if was a good idea to tell her. It did seem like she had a high amount of authority because of the way she walked.

"Um, well a demi god is a child of an Olympian and a mortal. Annabeth and I are demi gods along with Amari." I explained. "Does that make any sense?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Well then _Percy___who's my godly parent?" she flashed a smile.

I looked at her for a second trying to point out similarities from others campers at Half Blood. I could find a single one, plus I hadn't ever known of a camper that could heal, the only person who could heal was…Artemis!

"Um, it looks like you would be a daughter of Hestia she's…just a minor god." I felt bad after saying that Hestia did help us win the war against the titans but I'm sure she would understand. I needed to keep Carrissa away from knowing who her really mother was.

"Well… who is your parent Percy?" Carrissa asked.

"Um, that would be Poseidon" I said proudly. "He's God of the sea."

"Oh that's cool!" Carrissa exclaimed, grabbing my arm and walking out of the tent down to the huge pavilion. "Well like I said I don't want to be rude, so let's get you and your girlfriend some breakfast shall we?"

I liked the way that rang in my ears "_girlfriend"_ _I_ smiled to myself. All I had been hearing lately was how Thalia hated us being together…_"Thalia!"_ I gritted my teeth together ignoring the fact that my cheek was in-between them. Why or even how could she have done that to Annabeth? I thought all of us were friends; the worst part about it was that she was going to stab me…but missed. I had never realized Thalia loved Luke so much…I should have talked to her; it may have kicked so sense into that electric skull of hers. I really did feel bad I mean on top of having Luke die, Thalia must not have had anything to hold onto being with the hunters, she must have been devastated last summer…

"Percy!" I heard a voice siren. I turned around to see Amari run at me with open arms. "You're alright! How is Annie?"

"_Annabeth _is fine" I laughed. "But I wouldn't go around calling her Annie, ok?"

"Ok" she blushed. "So are you grabbing Annabeth something to eat? I bet she's starving!"

"Yep" I exclaimed with a smile. "Wanna help me grab her plate?"

Amari ran to the pavilion and started pilling Annabeth a plate of all the nutritious foods she could find. I watched in disbelief as a picture of Annabeth popped into my head. She was Fat! She ate all the food Amari had given her!

"Well now that she's done lets head back to the tent I'm sure Annabeth is awake." Carrissa exclaimed.

Carrissa, Amari, and I all walked back up the snowy hill to the medical tent with lunch trays in our hands.

**Thalia's POV:**

I walked up to the pine tree I recognized all too well. I ran my fingers across the bark gently feeling the unfriendly grooves of my confinement. Sense the camp was vacant accept for a few campers my task would be easy. I ran down the hill in a dead sprint for the Athena cabin. The night sky glistened against the dew on the ground; it almost looked like the earth was crying…like it knew what I was doing. I waved the thought out of mid air and kept on running. When I saw the big house, the strawberry fields, the cabins, the arena…I stood at the archery grounds for a second and fell to the ground. _If I do this Luke…will it all be the same? What do I do? I miss you so much, but I don't know if this is the right thing to do._ After wondering in my self pity for a few seconds I got up off of my knees and whipped my eyes. _I'm coming Luke. _I thought to myself with a slight smile on my face I was beyond happy now.

The doorknob rattled a bit but after a I concentrated a little more I was able to send an electric jolt threw the brass barring splitting the handle in half. I scanned the room and found what I was looking for. As I walked up to a bed I saw a picture laying on a night stand…it was of Percy and Annabeth, I pointed my finger at Percy's face and watched it catch fire as I zapped it. "You deserve it…" I muttered under my breath. I knelt down and started going through drawers. I found a baseball cap, and my point of traveling to camp half-blood I grabbed both and sprinted out the door.

As I reached the top of half-blood hill I turned around and stared at the pine tree. I sat down in the wet grass and concentrated. The sky turned a darker shade of black and storm clouds had begun to form. This was getting hard id never used this much energy before…after a couple of seconds the sky started to rumble and I knew I was nearly done. My eyes fluttered open and I felt dizzy. I stood up and almost passed out. Out of now were a massive lightning bolt raced down from the sky and burst through the Big House. "Done…Finally" I whispered to myself.

**I have track tomorrow so I worked on making this story interesting. Ill update when I make it to forty comments. It'll take me a while to post something new I have track ensemble practice, and blood drive Wednesday so wish me Luke! I mean luck!**


	12. Attack On Camp Royal

Chapter 12

The snow crunched between the ground and my sneakers as I walked towards the tan tent. I looked at my friends; the brilliantly happy Amari with her strawberry blonde hair swaying in the cool winter breeze, and Carrissa who I had just barely met. There was something odd about Carrissa, Even with her mother being Artemis I could tell that things were going to get worse than what's already going on. On top of being bombarded with everything that has been happening lately, I can't help but feeling that there's so much more to come.

I swept my arm across the opening of the tent while trying not to drop the trays of food. As I glimpsed anxiously to Annabeth's bed I saw an older boy in the chair next to her. He looked almost sad; he had shoulder length black hair and black apparel. He reminded me of Thalia; he had the punk look to him except that it was a little bit darker.

"Demetri!" Screamed Carrissa. "When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago." He sat up from his chair. "I try not to keep you waiting for long, who are your friends?" He asked.

Carrissa looked at Annabeth nervously and then back at me. "They say there Demi-gods…Have you ever heard of them before?"

I instantly knew that our cover was blown. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew Demetri was here. I put my hand in my pocket unsure about what was going to happen next.

"I know who they are; there are a handful of them heading towards camp royal this very second."

"What?" I was concerned now. "Why?"

At that moment I heard screams, I shook Annabeth awake and we all look outside of the tent startled. There were campers in orange shirts and leather straps running around with swords in hand. I didn't get what was going on. I saw a camper who looked familiar. He was the only person not wearing any armor. He drew his knife from its sheath and closed his eyes. The ground started to collapse then our tent started to crumble before I could get out a wooden pole fell out of place and then there was…nothing.

_**Sorry I haven't written in a very long time guys. Ill try to make it up to you. I just had some writers block tonight. Be sure to r and r! I'm happy to be back**_


	13. What The Hades Is Going On!

Chapter 13

**Thalia's (POV):**

My fingers ran across the key board, and my eyes concentrated on every file on the screen. Being tired didn't help and I hadn't eaten in days. I slammed the screen of the laptop down in frustration, what I wanted to do seems impossible. I need Luke so badly though, being alone hurt so much. My fingers gripped the soft, lonely soil. I picked up the laptop, and put on my new but worn Yankees cap.

Have you ever had the feeling you absolutely needed to do something? Well I just had that feeling. Where my location was at, was no clue to me but I sat down on the cold earth anyways. The ground was wet and squishy but I didn't care, as soon as I booted up the laptop I keyed "Resurrection" into the computers search engine. The only thing that came up…was "the fountain of youth." I doubled clicked and started reading.

**Percy's (POV):**

My eyelids fluttered open and my body jutted up from where I was laying. I was alone, except for a tan boy sitting in front of me. He seemed to be sleeping comfortably. I felt so angry; Nico had ruined everything by attacking camp royal. Annabeth and I had already been through enough, now we had to earn Demetri and Carissa's trust back. I pushed myself off of the bed and clenched my fist. I raised my arm and swung. I must have hit Nico pretty hard because my hand had started to ache. I was a little concerned now; nothings hurt me since before the river Styx. I shrugged it off and walked outside of the tent.

Somewhere in the distance I heard swords hitting each other. All of a sudden a scream sounded from the same direction. My feet carried me to the blood curdling yelp. It was a cold night and torches were lighting the starless sky. When I made it close enough to the fighting I stopped and peaked over a tent to see what was going on. What I saw surprised me immensely. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. Confusion hit me when I saw what was going on out there. There were half-blood campers surrounding Annabeth, Amari, Demetri, and Carrissa.

By the looks of things they must have been keeping up a good wall against their offenders, but they had finally lost energy and had gotten cornered. I ran out in to the huddle of campers.

"Stop!" I demanded. "What do you think you're doing?"

A large group of campers looked at each other and then charged at me. What was going on! When the campers collided with me I easily rolled and ducked past all there swings. I pivoted my feet so I was facing them.

"I'm not the enemy guys!" I pleaded with them. "I don't want to hurt-"

I doubled over in pain. "What just happened?"

I rolled over just in time to see Clarisse standing over me holding her spear.

"You're not so tough without the gift of the river Styx are you, eh Percy?" She smiled down at me.

"What?" I whimpered. I looked down and saw my bloodied, gnarled thigh. I didn't understand what was going on. I was more confused than ever.

"The gods didn't favor you trying to kill yourself Percy." Said Clarisse. "They want us to bring you back to mount Olympus for some questioning. "Poseidon _really_ wants to talk to you…" she looked down as if trying to find something else to say.

Out of nowhere there was a boom and then campers were sent flying into the air. A blinding purple light glared, making Clarisse turn around, and I cover my eyes with my forearm. The next thing I saw was Annabeth pushing Clarisse over, and Demetri picking me up. We took so long getting out of Camp Royal I nearly fell asleep. Demetri sat me down in the woods next to camp.

"Are you okay Percy?"Annabeth said. I could tell she was more than concerned.

"No." I mumbled. "My legs hurt pretty bad."

"What? That's not possible. How-"she asked.

"Wait." Amari shushed. "There's someone in the trees."

Demetri and Carrissa unsheathed their swords. We all held our breath for a second…The bushes rattled and out came Nico.


	14. Oh Thats Whats Going On

Chapter 14

"Nico!" I glared at the boy with a black eye. "You're outnumbered so tell us what the Hades is going on! We're not going to put up a fight unless you do."

Nico rubbed his eye and winced. "Why did you bring my father into this? It's a little uncalled for don't you think?" He snickered. "First off, you didn't have to hit me, and second let me tell you what the _Hades_ is going on. The gods aren't happy that you pulled your little stunt. On top of that they had Dionysius put together a handful of half-bloods to come bring you to them."

"I already knew that Nico! I need to know where Chiron is in all of this. Did he join in on Zeus' orders to?"

Nico glared at me angrily. "Are you stupid Percy? Why in Achilles' name would you think that Chiron is in on this to? Chiron loves you guys and you would so easily think this of him?"

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say but I somehow spit the words out anyways. "I'm sorry Nico, I've just had so much going on with Thalia and camp royal the last few days my nerves are fried. I meant no disrespect to Chiron. We need to find him do you have any idea where he's staying?"

Now Nico looked confused. "What happened with Thalia? I just figured Artemis had some things for her to do. Is she ok? Oh, Zeus and Poseidon have Chiron on Olympus with them, they don't want him even thinking about you or Annabeth. He tried Pleading with them but they wouldn't be swayed."

I turned to Annabeth who looked at me with a look of uncertainty on her face. Amari looked at me and gave me a nod of approval."Nico…We have some bad news about Thalia." Nico looked around at all of us for a second.

I felt really bad telling him this because he seemed to have gotten really close to Thalia, over the years after Kronos attacked. "Nico, Thalia Tried attacking me. She missed and nearly killed Annabeth. I tried killing myself because…I can't live without her. After that Amari found Carrissa and she brought us to royal keep. With that Thalia just ran off and none of us have heard from her sense."

The poor boy was speechless. "Why though Percy? It doesn't make ANY sense! I know her she had to have a reason for doing this!" tears were swelling up in his eyes.

I looked at Amari, then Carrissa, Then Demetri. I waved Amari over. "Are you able to fix my leg back to normal? I need to talk to Nico in private and that means ill have to be able to stand up straight and walk."

Amari looked at my leg and cringed. "Yeah, I can fix it but it won't look pretty Percy."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Your funny, I have enough scratches and scars that I'm not sure I care if I get another anymore." I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. "Get to work." I joked.

Amari put her hands over my thigh and the pain instantly went away but she was right it sure did look ugly. I turned around to Ann to talk to her. "Um, I know what we did was special… and very private but I need to explain things to Nico. Is it ok if I tell him what happened on in the train?"

Annabeth hesitated for a second and I could tell she was super embarrassed. "I understand, but if anyone else finds out…your dead seaweed brain." Unfortunately I knew she was serious. I stood up and walked towards Nico who looked tired of being left out of the loop.

"Come with me Nico, we need to talk." We treaded into the woods and didn't look back.

**Annabeth's (POV):**

I was really embarrassed, mostly because…well that was something intimate between Percy and I. Second Nico still seemed like he was the little boy Percy and I had found at that dance at his monster financed school, I didn't know how he was going to react.

"Annie, is everything alright?" It was Amari and she looked very curious. "What happened between you and Percy on the train?" I wasn't ready for this.

"Well…" I said. "Percy and I, we um… eh well it's kind of hard to explain." I was falling all over my words now, I've never been a klutz don't girls tell each other these things? Plus Amari didn't seem too bad.

"We-"I was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Annabeth! Your alive! I'm so relived; I guess Nico must have been wrong. There's an emergency back at camp!" I turned around and I was thankful for the untimely interruption. It was an iris message. I was more surprised to see who we were talking to.

"Chiron, I miss you so much!" I yelped. It almost brought tears to my eyes to see him again.

"I miss you to, but I need to talk to Percy. Is he around?" Chiron Smiled.

I was almost frustrated with him. "No, not right now he's off with Nico but I can take a message if you'd like." I smiled happy to see a familiar face.

"Um, very well this message was probably for you any ways, after Dionysius gathered campers and left. I was in the strawberry fields getting something to eat for a late night…snack. She ran from your cabin with things in hand. I couldn't make them out sense it was dark but it looked like one of the things was your laptop. After that she set fire to the big house. I'm not sure what's going on but I have to leave, I'm sorry we couldn't talk more but I needed to let you know."

Before I could say anything he was gone, the last thing I saw was his hand swiping threw the image of him and Olympus in the background. I took in the information Chiron just gave me and my heart nearly sank. "Percy, come quick!"

**Percy's (Pov):**

"So that's what happened Nico, I'm sorry we couldn't contact you earlier." I felt really bad still but he seemed to be getting better.

"It's ok Percy; I just hope she's ok. I really miss her…um Percy…I'm embarrassed to say but…I liked Thalia. She's the only person I've felt close to sense Bianca passed. I don't want her to go bad, I need her."

"I understand you Nico… I'm happy for you. But... that's very out of character for you!"

Out of nowhere we were interrupted. "Percy, Come quick!" I could instantly tell it was Annabeth and I sprinted to the sound of her voice. I didn't want anything else to go wrong.

When we made it out of the woods nothing seemed wrong except for the fact that Annabeth looked scared. Demetri, Carrissa and Amari were just in a huddle talking. 

Annabeth looked at me and spoke."I know where Thalia is and I know what she's going to do…"


	15. The Quest

Chapter 15

**Come on guys, lol live seen you adding "the prophecy" to your favorites. Is it that bad to leave a comment? I mean, I even accept flames, not that I like them but it's still a comment. It's what keeps me writing! **

I looked at Annabeth who wasn't doing so well.

"What do you mean you know what Thalia's doing?" I asked, unsure of what had gone on when I left to talk to Nico.

"Would you bring Luke back if you could Percy?" Annabeth asked. I could tell that there was seriousness in her eyes that I hadn't seen sense I had jumped into the river Styx.

I hesitated for a couple of seconds, I knew Luke was gone and I never really thought about him being back. "I'm not sure what I would do, Luke betrayed us all but at the same time he gave his life to protect us, _and _the gods who he hated." I looked around helplessly for clues to see what had happened to make Annabeth act this way.

"Percy…Thalia loved Luke with all her heart, the only reason she joined the hunters was because she thought Kronos had permanently taken Luke from her." Annabeth took her hands out of her red hoodie pocket and signaled for some help up.

"I could see she had something for him…but love?" I didn't always see Thalia as a loving Person. "Did Artemis know anything about it when she took her in?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm sure she had her doubts but Thalia told me that she had to plead with Artemis, not just for personal reasons but because she was also a daughter of Zeus. Artemis didn't want to start anything personal between family and especially between the King of the gods."

I pondered my thoughts. "That's understandable. I just feel bad for her, I mean she wasn't even there went Luke died." I felt emptiness, more emptiness than there should be in the woods. "So, you said you knew what she was going to do? Would you mind sharing this information with all of us?"

"When you were on your way back I explained to Demetri and Carrissa who Luke was and what he tried to do to the Olympians. They told Amari and now there all in on the loop." She looked over at them and then back at me. "Percy…Thalia's going to try to bring Luke back." A tear slide from her face and time seemed to stand still.

I wasn't sure what to think. "Are you sure? I mean is that even possible Annabeth?" People don't just come back I thought to myself. Hades wont just let you take someone from him, he would rather kill you and through you in Tartarus than let that happen.

"People aren't supposed to know about resurrection Percy. When Luke died…I wanted to bring him back to." Annabeth sighed. "It hurt Thalia and I so much when he passed Percy, he sacrificed himself to save the us and the gods. In the end I think he regretted what he did Percy. When I looked into bringing him back I only found one file on Daedalus' laptop, only one thing came up and that was the fountain of youth. It's deep under the sea in an untouched area, apparently your father doesn't even know about it. The problem is that it's guarded by the Kraken; I knew it was nearly impossible to get down there so I gave it up. Thalia must really want Luke back to go this far Percy…we need to help her."

I got the look of curiosity to see what my answer would be. "She almost killed both of us, why should we help her? She was my friend to Ann but I don't see how this is going to work." The thought of having the old Luke back hadn't fully formed in my head yet.

Annabeth looked at me with those grey eyes that could see into my soul and I tensed up. "OK" I mumbled. I wasn't sure how this was going to go but I had faith in the person I loved. "Well help bring Luke back." I reassured her. She smiled and gave me the most heart felled hug I've had in a long time.

I turned around and looked at the group of people standing behind us. "I need to ask you guys something, this is very important to Annabeth and I." Amari, Carrissa, and Demetri all looked at each other and then stepped closer to us. "We need to bring Luke back…" For Thalia's sake I thought to myself.

Nico smiled and cheered. "Lets get going already!" he didnt like Luke but i knew he wanted to see Thalia again.

"I'm ready to leave when you are Annabeth" said Amari. I wasn't all that shocked to see that Amari would help but I felt like I needed Carrissa and Demetri for some reason. "What about you two?" I asked unsurely, I barely knew these people and I was asking so much of them. "Will you help us?"

Demetri looked down for a second and then back at Ramp Royal. " I guess there's no turning back so we can only go forward…I'm in, it's also been forever sense I've been in some danger so I'm ready to do something ridiculous." He smiled.

I averted my gaze to Carrissa who was staring at Demetri. He looked back at her. "Well?" he said. "Do you want to come or not? We can't exactly go back to camp." Carrissa looked at me and smiled. "Where Demetri goes I go."

"Great, well leave in the morning." I stated. I looked at Annabeth who seemed over rejoiced. I laughed and swooped her into my arms. "All of us are going to be back together Ann. How does that make you feel?"

"Well" She said "it makes me feel like there's no problem in the world, it makes me remember when there was no such thing as the titans." She cradled her arms around me and I felt warm out in this cold snow. I turned around and asked for everyone to help find a place to sleep. Unfortunately this quest was going to be more difficult than fighting Kronos, and I knew that someone could get hurt or worse die. We needed to be safe but reckless at the same time.

**Come on. Is it that hard to leave a review? **

**Click the button bellow :D you know you want to!**


	16. Hot Topic!

Chapter 16

**Hey guys. In case you haven't noticed I've made some changes to this story :D  
1. ****I changed the name of "the prophecy" to "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Fountain Of Youth" Awesome right?  
****2. ****I changed the names of the chapters! ** And that's all! P.s. lol look me up on face book. Tell me you're from fan fiction though ha-ha. My full name is Nicholas Gunn

_**Thalia's Pov:**_

I wasn't sure how I was going to go about this yet but I need to hurry up and find a way to do it. I've been so eager to get Luke back that I haven't thought of ways to actually make it happen. He was that _one_ thing that I was holding on to. On top of that I had the Kraken to deal with.

I looked up into the cold, lonely, grey sky as a raindrop hit my face. The sensation of the chilly liquid made me shutter. I hated getting wet; it reminded me of how lonesome a raindrop actually was. At the same time I had an immensely great time watching it, when I was little and before I had met Luke and Annabeth I would sit out on my mother's porch and watch the rain hit the ground. Every time one little raindrop hit a puddle it was reunited by several hundred more and by the time the storm had passed it was joined with other raindrops just like it. I thought that it was amazing I could find relation to some of these rain drops. It made me feel that I would be with my friends even in the end. It made me remember when I didn't have a care in the world. Somewhere deep down inside of me I hoped Percy and Annabeth could forgive me, I needed they're forgiveness. These small liquid droplets gave me hope when I was hopeless, it made my heart beat and my mouth bend in the form of a smile.

I couldn't help but wonder if Annabeth was still alive, I should have stayed there. Hell I shouldn't even have tried attacking Percy, maybe then he and Annabeth would be here trying to help me bring Luke back instead of trying to stop me. My eyes started to ache and the taste of salt hit my mouth. How long had I been crying? I so desperately wanted to be with someone who loved me yet I killed one person who meant the most, what was wrong with me? I felt the urge to scream, to hit something, to plead with Percy for forgiveness. Nothing…nothing happened, I knew that none of those things would make my life any simpler, the things I had done…they were wrong. But I could right my wrongs, I could bring Luke back. I didn't have to be Thalia; the girl who betrayed her friends, I could be Thalia; the girl who brought back the person she loved.

While I was thinking about bringing Luke back I looked around my gloomy environment. I noticed that I was walking on a gravel road covered by a dazzling sheet of white; I had no idea where I was. Even better that up ahead was a dead end. I glanced down at my ragged clothes, I haven't showered in about a week and a half and I was getting cold. The snow in Europe appeared so much more…desolate, even deadly hear in Europe. I was in dire need of a good night's sleep, along with some food, and a place to stay.

I kept on walking, I don't know how because my converse had started falling apart and contained holes where you could see my "Senses Fail" socks; which where also in bad condition. If I didn't get something new to wear soon I could be facing frostbite. Frankly I actually enjoyed having feet. I kept on walking anyways, as I made my way through the entrance of the dead end I almost screamed with joy. I don't know what it was doing out in the middle of nowhere but I didn't care; I probably wasn't thinking clearly either. A Hot Topic…out in the middle of nowhere. If I were smarter id say that it was probably monster infested and just waiting for some human visitors. I smiled anyway; I tapped aegis and readied my sword. If there were monsters they were in for a surprise, if not I already had murder on my hands, why not add another felony; stealing didn't seem_ as_ bad. I ran to the doors and some music was blaring inside, my favorite; escape the fate, and yes it was a song from Ronnie, not Craig. : )

I waited for the automatic doors to slide open, I didn't fancy waiting. As the doors slid open I was greeted by a pleasant little beep; like the ones in gas stations. I looked around waiting for a monster to pop up…but nothing. I decided that I would just steal what I needed to before any employees' caught me. I grabbed a couple shirts, some skinny jeans, a jacket, and some new shoes, along with plenty of socks…and stuff. I noticed the sign for the dressing room near the back of the store and decide to look for a place I could clean up. I turned the corner with aegis ready (You can never be too careful) and pushed myself to go forward.

"My Gods" I whispered. There was a shower; with plenty of soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I laughed at myself and how lucky I was getting. I walked to the showers and stripped down to nothing. I turned on the nob and let my hair absorb all of the water first. The feel of the new, clean liquid against my bare skin was refreshing, I savored the time I had in the shower. I washed up and then stood in the warm water for about forty five minutes until it went cold. I grabbed a towel that was nicely hung up on a rack outside of the shower room and wrapped it around myself shivering; I was starting to form an ungodly amount of goose bumps. I started drying myself off and I then walked over to my bag pulling out some of the new clothes I grabbed I slipped on my unmentionables, then came my shirt, and afterwards my jeans. I sifted through the bag running into random things I had picked up trying to find shoes and socks.

"Ah-ha!" I told myself. "There you are." I mumbled as I pulled out what I needed. I slipped on my socks and shoes and started heading out the door. All of a sudden the music stopped (It's a good thing to because it was Justin Beaver…or whatever his name is, was about to start playing) and I turned around to see what had happened.

"Get out here!" I shouted a little unsurely.

Y'know when you have that hunch that something bad is going happen? Well something bad did just happen. _Something_ was beating furiously at the wall I was looking at from the other side. Suddenly chunks of concrete started falling and I was feeling sick to my stomach. I unsheathed my sword and tapped aegis. It was just in time; a huge chunk of concrete came flying at me from the wall and I raised my shield. The huge cluster of rock hit my shield and knocked my sword out of my hand. I tried getting up but something huge…and fury was standing over me. I thought for a second and realized something; doesn't the Minotaur only attack Percy? Well then I must have a lot of luck I thought to myself and sighed. Unfortunately my luck wasn't getting any better and the Minotaur heard my sigh. He then swooped me up and slammed me against the concrete wall. When I thought that everything was going to end, something amazing happened. The Minotaur let out a gut retching yelp and turned into a fine golden powder. I fell to the ground and caught myself. I looked up to see what had happened and tears started filling my eyes. It was so nice to see a familiar face.

_**DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO COMMENT! LOL!**_

**Who does Thalia see that makes her so emotional? Why not give it a guess by pressing the little button below? What do you thinks' going to happen next? I'm curious to see what you guys think.**


	17. Demetri's Mission

Chapter 17  
This is between the time percy and his group escape camp royal and the time Thalia finds hot topic.  
Be sure to check out my crossover for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson  
Follow me on facebook!

Percy's POV:

The group and I hadnt gotten to sleep very much last night because of some of the half-bloods had been put on duty to search for us. Luckly we had Demetri with us because he was able to do something from preventing the demi gods at camp royal from finding us. I'm guessing clarisse conviced the kids at camp royal to help them. I was still suspicious about demetri and unsure about carrissa. Demetri had a dark sense to him and even though he used his powers frequently to get everyday things done I didn't know who his parent was, I was completely baffled. Carrissa was helpfull with finding us food (obviously because her mother was Artemis) but she just seemed so breakable all the time. I was afraid to say  
anything to her about it, not because I was afraid of Artemis but because she didn't take being a demi-god seriously. I needed her full cooperation before I got in to so ething that serious.

"Hey" I was interupted by annabeth.

I smiled and let my mind free it self of unesecary thoughts. "Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I guess we need to be getting ready to go back to camp half-blood. Yknow to investigate where Thalia could be going to next?" she stated.

Carrissa, and Demetri where sitting next to us when suddenly carrissa spoke. "that's not nessesary" she mentioned. "Demetri can do a tracking spell. Right demetri?"

I was taken back for a second. "A what?" I asked.

Demetri looked unsure about what he was going to do next. "Um..." he looked at carrissa and then at the rest of us. "I'm a son of Hecate."

I didn't think much about it until I remembered that Hecate had sided with the titans during the war with Kronos.

"Can we trust you to help us?" I asked.

He shuffled his feet across the dirt squishing some of the flowers in the way. "Now you can." he stated.

"What do you mean now we can?" annabeth asked with curiosity.

"I know about demi gods, you guys know that. Two years isn't a long time to forget a war as big as the gods themselves." demetri stated. "I was in the war...just not on your side."

I stared at demetri for a long time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought hard about what I was going to ask and I decided to.

"We can trust you now right? We need all the help we can get demetri.?" I stated wearily, with my hand in my jeans ready to pull out riptide at any moment of danger.

Demetri smiled at me. "Of course, after the war I had mixed feelings. I think the only reason I had joined Kronos' army was to be around my mom. I figured out soon that she wasn't interested in being with me at all. All she had wanted was to be powerfull, and she was…but the gods were stronger." he got up off the log the four of us were sitting on and walked towards Nico putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What the-" Nico said, starttled.

"Don't get to freaked out!" demetri laughed. "I'm going need your help getting something, I'm guessing you know how to shadow travel right?" demetri asked. "Kronos had a child of hades with him but the poor boy was pushed so much from jumping back and forth to the andromedia that he died in no time." I could tell nico looked uncomfortable. "im hoping your ready to get some stuff for that tracking spell?" demetri nudged.

Nico looked at me and I gave him a look that let him know it needed to be done. I could already tell that he didn't get along with demetri but I figured sending them off on a tiny mission together wouldn't hurt anything. Unfortunatly Nico didn't feel the same way by his facial expressions wich made Annabeth and Amamri laugh. He then huffed, grabbed demetri's arm, and was engulfed in a dark purple smog.

_**Nico's pov:**_

This was seriously some sort of idiotic. I didn't even know were I was going. I looked around just to see pine trees covered in snow. It reminded me of the time Percy had picked up bianca and I to bring us to camp. Not letting old thoughts linger I skimmed around for demetri and found him puking in a bush a couple of feet away.

"light wait." I laughed and then turned around to look for more clues to where we were. I couldn't see much but useless snow, and dull pine trees. This place, (where ever it was) was eary in a way. It just gave me a strange feeling.

"hey! Wait up" I heard from behind me. "your going to need my help if you want to find what I need. I'm sure you can't do it by yourself." Demetri said as he got up from his kneeling position.

I just stared at him for a second. "Are all of the children of Hecate so annoying?" I asked, rather curious. I had only been with this guy fifteen minutues and I wanted to warp him out to the sharks in the pacific. Unfortunatly shadow traveling to were ever we where took quite a bit of energy out of me.

"More like arrogant." He said, cutting out any sense of sarcasm in his voice. "Either way this isn't the right place, let's get out of here." He shivered "It's actually colder than Greece." he murmered.

I grabbed him by the arm and closed my eyes. Im not sure if I can go to far again but ill try. where are we going?" I asked.

"where on our way to-" we were both interupted by a violent scream about a hundred feet away. Demetri broke free of my grip and ran in the direction of the sound. I was so deep in concentration I almost slipped into limbo_ trust me, it isnt easy to get out of_ and that's a place I didn't wana go again. Last time it had happened because I didn't have a destination to travel and I stopped running in the middle of going somewhere. I saw that demetri was almost out of sight and I quickly cought up to him as soon as I figured out I was going to be left behind.

We kept on running until we met a very large, very dark, hot topic. What It was doing in the middle of the woods in gods now where I have no clue but it obviously wasn't safe if there was screaming. For a while it sounded like someone I knew and my thoughts started to drift but demetri grabbed me by the arm and tugged me into the building threw a hole wich looked fresh. Concrete chunks were all over the ground, cd's were strung across the floor along with wrist bands, shirts, shoes, and belts. The worst part about it wasn't the mess but the fact that a huge, smelly cow, was struggling with something infront of it. "Wait a second." I thought to myself. "that's no cow, that's the minotaur!" I signaled Demetri that I could take care of this one on my own and for him to wait outside.

I was sneaking behind the minotaur as quietly as I could until I was sure it couldn't hear me. I pull out my sword and aimed right for the monsters calf. The huge cow dropped his axe and let out a howl of pain before bursting into a pile of golden dust.

What caught me off guard wasn't the minotaur, or the hot topic out in the middle of nowhere, but the girls standing before me. Tears came to my eyes, the blade of metal in my hand clanked to the ground hitting a few chunks of concrete, and then finaly came to a crash with the cold hard floor.


	18. The Gangs Almost Back Together

**So, while im writing the next chapter for the fountain of youth.i figured I will give you all the **_**password to read Rick Riordans Brand new instalment to the camp half-blood series**_**, (unfortunatly it comes with a price- muwa-hahaha. Doesn't it always?) the only thing my favorite readers have to do is bump me up to 65 reviews! Am I evil or what? Once I give the password out ill give you directions on how to get to the frist two chapters of the book. Doesn't that sound great? In the mean time heres something to review about. "Who do you think the cast should have been for the Percy jackson movie?**

**Chapter 18!**

"Thalia!" I cried. I didn't know what else to do, crying seemed like the only thing that would free myself from this fairytale gone bad. "Please say everythings ok. Are you hurt?" I ran to girl who made everything seem right.

"I should be fine underworld boy." She murmered. "I'm just a little shaken up is all." I slung my arm around the beat down girl and lifted her up from the cold ground. Fortunatly for ger she hadnt passed out on the floor but in my arms where she wouldn't hurt her head on anything. _I needed to get back to the other _theyd be really surprised when I came back with Thalia.

"I'm gona get you back to Percy, and Annabeth alright?" I explained. "Demetri we need to get out of here!" I shouted.

Demetri popped out from behind a rack of clothes with Cd's in his hand. As soon as he saw the girl in my arms he dropped what he was holding and ran over to me. "Is that-"

"Yeah. It is." First I didn't have time to explain, and second I didn't know what exactly was going on at the moment. "I don't have enough power to travel all the way back to greece. Do you have _any_ kind of spell to get us back?"

Demetri furrowed his brow. "I'm afraid not…" he paused for a second and then rubbed his eyes. "Are you able to warp yourself and…her?" He asked.

"I…yeah, I can do that." I reasured him. I wasn't sure what exactly demetri was saying but I did what he wanted anyways.

"Okay, Nico follow my intructions exactly; I don't want to be left here in this god's forsaken cold. Once you get back to greece bring Thalia straight to Percy And the gang. Once that's over I want youto sleep, I don't care where the hell you are just sleep. That minotaur could come back and get me any minute; probably along with a few dracanea. So please go!" he pleaded with an intense fiery look in his eyes.

"How do you know Tha-" I was cut off in mid sentence.

"Go Nico!" this time he sounded angry.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, this was probably going to be the most stressful jump I had ever done. I felt my body melting into nothingness, I grasped on to that feeling that kept me from slipping into limbo. My only thoughts where _Greece, greece, greece_ I though them with all my might. I knew exactly where I had teleported from our tiny campfire and I intended to go back there.

**Percy's Pov:**

Nico and Demetri hadnt gotten back yet and we were all beginning to get worried. _It shouldn't take them this long to get…ingredients should it?_ I thought to myself. Maybe they ran into some monsters; or worse, Some campers. I attempted to get up from the log Annabeth and I were sitting on but she pulled me down with a little force behind her tug

Her complexion changed slitley. "Where do you think your going seaweed brain? Carrissa just worked hard to catch us some dinner and your going to leave before shes even done cooking it?" I instantly felt bad.

"I'm just worried about Nico and Demetri, you understand right annabeth?" I was trying to get on her good side just incase I felt I had to leave to go find them.

"Of course I understand, but that doesn't mean you need to go and get yourself lost trying to find them." She looked me in the eyes likes she was just as worried as I was. "If theyre not back by morning well pack up camp and start looking for them." That made me a little happier and I settled back down.

Annanbeth, Carrisa, and I all turned around startelled when there was a hustling sound in the bushes behind us. I pulled riptide out from my pocket and click it sending a reflection off of the gleaming celestrial bronze from the campfire. "Who's out there!" I yelled.

"Don't attack!" a small voice sounded from the green fluff of leaves. What ever it was stepped out from the bushes carrying a bundle of sticks. We all sighed in relief when we figured out it was Amari bringing back kindle for the fire. She had looked like she was just attacked by a hellhound. She had leaves in her hair and her clothes where all matted in mud.

Before I could ask any question the earth boomed and the whole team unsheathed theyre weapons. Amariwith the dagger Annabeth had given her, Carrissa with the bow she kept slung around her back, and Annabeth with her own dagger, I still had riptide in my hand keeping a loose grip on it. We were all in aw when we saw nothing. Then out of no where a pruple crack had formed from thin air right in front of us. A short second, and I mean a very short second after that there was and explosion of black, red, and purple mist that came from the crack. Along with the mist two figures fell to the ground and the mist grew a little thicker.

"Nobody move" I warned. Im wasnt sure what had just happened.

"What if its Nico, and Demetri?" Carrissa whispered.

"I don't know. This doesn't look like one of Nico's Shadow ripples." I explained.

"Help!" sounded a voice from the depths of the mist still flowing from our campfire. "Please! He's bleeding!" the voice was female and it sounded spectacularly familiar.

Annabeth ran past me and into the mysterious mist. "Wait!" I yelled. "We don't know whats in there! It could be a trap!" I felt Carrissa, and Amari shove past me and I decided that there was nothing I could do but run into the mystery that had appeared before all of us.

**Well, hows that for a cliffhanger? And don't worry about the password for people who don't know what im talking about, itll all be explained. Be sure to r&r**


End file.
